Objectives: (1) To evaluate the effects of prenatal exposure to environmental chemicals on the subsequent reproductive capacity of the offspring, (2) to investigate the mechanisms involved in the production of subfertility in females as a result of their in utero exposure to foreign chemicals, (3) to assess the transplacental carcinogenic potential of the compounds, (4) to study the physiologic disposition and metabolism of these compounds in the pregnant animal and fetus, (5) to determine if prenatal exposure to environmental agents can alter the cytoplasmic receptors for steroid hormones in reproductive tract tissue, and (6) to develop and utilize the effects of environmental chemicals on the fetal ovary and reproductive tract in vitro.